


Sweet Grass

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: A field of sweet grass and wildflowers on a lonely planet, where Thor and Loki can be together.





	Sweet Grass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



The moon was bright and Loki smiled wide, to himself. Wildflowers wafted over him as he spread out in the soft grasses, thighs spread as he arched and ran his hands up and down his body. His thighs were burning, muscles tight as he strained, digging his toes into the rich, dark earth.

“My, my, Brother…” Thor’s voice drifted over him and Loki smiled even wider. 

“Yes…” Loki hissed, eyes shut as he arched and scratched his nails down his chest and abdomen, leaving bright red marks. “Have you not left me waiting long enough, Brother dearest?” 

It was wrong and it was twisted and Loki grinned. 

Mjölnir thudded loud and Loki opened his eyes with a smirk. Thor was shaking, trembling as he stood there, chest bared, but his trousers still clung to those stalwart thighs and hid away his thick cock. 

“Why so modest, Thor?” Loki was laid bare, stretched and open, oil no doubt glistening from between his thighs. “Have you not kept me waiting long enough? The moon is high now… The smell of wildflowers is intoxicating and, _oh_ …” Loki slid his hands down, grasping his cock in one and slipping the other between his slicked thighs. “ _Thor_ …” 

Blue eyes opened wide and Loki groaned just for affect as he slipped a finger inside himself, and then another. “L-Loki, we…” 

“We are not on Ásgarðr right now, Brother dearest…” Just another world, far away from the gaze of their father and Loki chose not to think about Heimdallr. It would always be a risk, to couple, and Loki didn’t care, eyes fluttering shut as he slipped a third finger inside himself. He was so ready, feeling warm and hot as his cock leaked and ached. His hole twitched as he removed his fingers, spreading his thighs ever wider. 

It was Thor that thudded to his knees, this time, and Loki laughed, feeling triumphant. 

“ _Loki_ …” Their mouths crushed together and Loki was a touch startled, fighting to take control, but it was useless as Thor’s tongue was already in, twisting and curling. Strong hands were on his thighs, pushing his legs open and then Loki’s knees were pressed against his chest. Thor took himself away then, leaving Loki’s chin tingling from his scratchy beard. 

He grinned and dug his nails into the rich earth beneath him, sweet smell of grass and flowers all around. So close to the earth, nature invigorated him and then he was letting out a strangled moan as he felt a hard cock against his hole. 

“Th-Thor!” Loki groaned and arched, trying to push back and take his brother, but callused hands held him by the hips and he whined. “P-please!” 

“Greedy…” Thor whispered and his soft words were nearly wisped away in the wind. 

Loki cried out, arching as he grasped at the grasses, toes tingling as Thor pushed into him fully. It was all sweet scents and breathy moans as Thor moved, too slow, too fast, and none of it was enough for Loki. He was greedy, and he was selfish, that much he knew and he didn’t care, pulling at Thor, smearing dirt on his cheek as he dragged him close so that they might kiss. 

Thor’s beard scratched at him and made his lips sore and he wanted more of it, hooking his ankles behind Thor’s back, allowing himself to be taken harder and harder. Loki broke the kiss so that he could cry out, the moon casting everything in a bright glow, or perhaps that was just the bliss he was feeling, as his stomach grew tighter and tighter. 

He laughed, he whimpered, he tangled his fingers in Thor’s golden hair and held on as tight as he could. 

“L-Loki…” Thor was hunched over him now, grinding against Loki’s arse and it was too deep, but never enough. Loki licked his drying lips and, for once, had no words as he was taken. 

Blunt nails dug into Loki’s shoulders and he hissed, forcing Thor closer to himself, on the verge of spilling, his cock practically untouched save for the friction from Thor’s abs. 

Thor had his eyes screwed shut and it was a pity, as Loki always adored looking into them when he was being ravaged. Warmth flooded Loki and Thor gave out a constrained groan, biting his lip and trying to control himself. 

Loki smirked and let Thor’s erratic thrusts push him over the edge, no intentions of showing any such restraint. 

Loki thrashed, he cried out and he went rigid and Thor panted hard in his ear, whispering all manner of illicit things, promises that could never be kept, words of ruling together and Loki drank it all down as pleasure washed over him. 

Wildflowers and sweet grass settled over them as they lay together, Thor breathing hard and Loki laughing softly to himself. Their couplings could never be known and Loki ignored such thoughts in favour of winding his fingers through his brother’s hair, drinking in the night and nature.


End file.
